


Throne

by HeatherGiesbrecht



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs With Teeth, Come Swallowing, Cross-Generation Relationship, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Erections, Exhibitionism, Explicit Sexual Content, Green Eyes, Interspecies, Interspecies Sex, Leather Trousers, Lust, M/M, Neck Kissing, One Shot, Orgasm, Post-Coital Cuddling, Pre-The Hobbit, Pre-Thor (2011), Rating: M, Rutting, Sleep, Sleepiness, Sleepy Cuddles, Throne Sex, Thrones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-31
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-05-10 12:39:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5585686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeatherGiesbrecht/pseuds/HeatherGiesbrecht
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The fact the throne room's doors could open at any second shouldn't've been exciting, but it was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Throne

Half-lost in pleasure, Thranduil's fingers tensed on the throne's arms, his leather-clad thighs clenching and trembling as Loki's head bobbed between them. He stifled the moan that wanted to escape as his eyes darted to the throne room's doors. The fact that those doors could open at any second shouldn't've been exciting, but it was. Loki's teeth gently scraped across his shaft causing him to look down, the chin-length raven hair was even more tousled than before and those emerald eyes glowed lustily in the tanned face.

A throaty whisper, "Come, Thranduil."

Since he hadn't needed much help anyway his stomach clenched, his hips jerked, his body tensed, and he came before slumping against the throne. How Loki managed to swallow it without spilling any or gagging he didn't know, but it was impressive because the texture always felt wrong in his own. It was a fluid, but it wasn't, it just felt unnatural. Luckily, Loki didn't find it offensive when his turn, ha-ha, came and he had to spit it out.

Torchlight glittered as Loki pulled away, licked his lips then got up to straddle him. Lethargy aside he managed to wrap his arms around Loki's back, trying to get him as close as the small space allowed, pressing the still clothed erection against his flaccid cock. Oh so pretty, long-lashed eyes became half-lidded and those lips parted in a soundless groan when the younger immortal started rutting. It was hard to believe that the Asgardian Prince was only five hundred years old with how much sexual experience he had, but he definitely appreciated it. He leaned in to press a series of soft kisses to Loki's throat relishing the way his breath caught. Eventually, Loki's head burrowed against his neck and the faintest of shudders ran through the lithe body before he felt hot wetness through leather.

Sleep started pulling him into its embrace as he murmured, "My lovely Loki."

"Hmm, Thran."

Dimly, he heard the sound of the doors starting to open then, "Uh, actually I think I will return later, excuse me." before they closed again. Later on they would straighten themselves out, put on fresh clothes and deal with that matter. For now, though, it was time to sleep. 

   

**Author's Note:**

> Since I'm not too good at writing explicit scenes any comments on the effectiveness of my writing would be appreciated.


End file.
